This study provided significant support for the potency of videotaped peer modeling in the modification of fear-related behaviors in children receiving dental treatement. The fact that there was evidence for greater effectiveness of the peer modeling conditions over the demonstration videotapes suggests that this effect involves more than the mere transmitting of information about what will occur. Children who had seen the peer models recalled more information than those viewing the demonstration tape. Since the effect is observed largely on the behavioral measures, it seems likely that the presence of the peer model allows for the child's observation of how to behave during the treatment. The amount of information presented seems to have had a greater effect on the child's subjective report of fear. Children who viewed the videotaped that contained all the specifics about what would take place during the restoration were less anxious going into the treatment session than those who has been exposed only to the shortened version depicting the anestetic injection and an oral examination. In fact, one is tempted to speculate that the short version may have sensitized the children to the impending treatment since there was a significant increase over their apprehension at the first visit to the clinic. Children viewing the longer, more informative tape were even less anxious prior to the treatment than they had been at the first visit. These results suggest that specific information about the procedures to be undertaken, presented within a modeling context, will most likely decrease the child's subjective anxiety and produce greater cooperation during treatment even when dentists' behavior strategy is neutral. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Melamed, B.G. Psychological preparation for hospitalization. In Rachman, S. (Ed.) New Advances in Medical Psychology, Oxford: Pergamon Press, 1976. Hawes, R.R., Melamed, B.G., and Hutcherson, S.T. Relationship between children's dental fears and the dentist's use of different reinforcement strategies. Journal of Dental Research, 1976, 55, B (Abstract No. 1039).